


Zeppelin and the Ghost legion

by Vantedeviant



Series: the zeppelin [1]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 09:33:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27848606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vantedeviant/pseuds/Vantedeviant
Summary: this is the first time writing any type of fan fiction any help would be good and kind words will be appreciated hope you enjoy my inductors chapter of things to come like a prologue more will come as it develops.
Series: the zeppelin [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038590





	Zeppelin and the Ghost legion

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first time writing any type of fan fiction any help would be good and kind words will be appreciated hope you enjoy my inductors chapter of things to come like a prologue more will come as it develops.

Chapter 1

“When shadows become familiar friends”, this motto is one that escapes the slowly draining breath of any rouge’s soul.

Tears of rain fell as swift hooves disturbed the peaceful puddles. The strange stallion’s desperation matched the emotion weaving through the alleys pitch-black mask. Raising his head from his despair that clouded his mind he spotted a low glowing sign that beckoned him. It was as if it were inviting him in from the bitter cold, and as he trotted closer, he could see that it was a pub. The warmth from the windows was also reflected in the voices he heard as he, a stranger to this township, entered the pub. He hanged his drenched pony-blanket on a brass hanger where only hooves stained the wood floor with residual water. Inside he saw mirrored shelves with bottles of all colors and shapes. The bottles evoked the knowledge that these were special bottles. Each held enchanted nectar, made from the oldest fruits that were enhanced from the Breezies magic. A mystic liquid also mixed with the charming dew from every portal across the great nation of Equestria. 

Feeling the need to taste the nectar of the Breezies, with the hope that it would bring him more warm recollections, the lone figure called the barkeep for a tipple of cider to quench his thirst. As he settled down to the comfort of a warm fireplace, he was conscious of the laughter that came from the effect of the bubbles that floated out of the suds of the charming brew. The fire in front of him had red sprites who danced in the embers of the raging inferno with intensity and excitement, alas as also with life, he knew they soon would turn into smoke and ashes. This thought released within him a vision of faint ghostly images of a distant past. Dark sleepless eyes became glazed with torment upon the intrusion of these malevolent visions, and he wondered if they would ever stop. Outside he heard another bleak drop was added to the rain.

The stranger realized how oblivious the ponies were as each drink added the influence of merriment to the pub’s atmosphere. He listened as reliable friends chatted away about silly misadventures that they each experienced ordinarily and soon he was lost in thought barely hearing the voices that surrounded him ….

“So, did you get the latest dress you commissioned Rarity to make yet?”

“My delivery route was brutal but worth it to see smiling faces opening packages. I even got a muffin in return for my hard work.”

“The new resort in Las Pegasus just added some exciting deals. I think we should plan a little vacation down the road.”

As the evening passes a group of well-respected ponies waltzed to the stage, carrying violins crafted from the ancient mahogany found deep in the heart of the ever-free forest. Each made a sound so lovely it could make cooing Nightingales cry. A piano maestro stroked the ivory keys, opening a doorway to fantastic melodies to set the mood.

All the musicians were merely practicing, and it caught the entire pub by surprise as Octavia the Queen of music royalty trotted into the spotlight. As she grabbed a mic from the waitress who was announcing her orchestra, this mare of classic grey and black locks was elegantly dressed to the nines and a mystical light seemed to engulf her and her talent. She reveled in the applause with each performance knowing they are all winning numbers. On her flank was a single music note as insignia of the beautiful music that envelopes her character. Her prized cello in hoof she greets her audience in the regales of her form.

“Hello, every-pony and welcome to the Sparkling Sea-mare. Tonight, for your pleasure we will present to you a grand pageant of notes from both ancient composers of legend, and renowned modern masters, so we hope you will enjoy our musical offering.” One stroke of her bow set off the majesty of the classical arts with all the ponies spellbound by her sheer talent as well as each of the musicians who added moments to a great yarn. The applause was given to each melody and the memories that they conjured for each of the ponies.

Apart from the joy and cheerfulness, across the tavern near the fire still sat a sullen soul, too deep in his memories and lulled by the shimmer of the flames in front of him, that he drew the attention of another pony. Across the room, Derpy, a curious bubbly mare, noticed the red-maned stallion with yellow eyes and a blue sheen to his coat. A sheen that resembled the endless sky and who possessed a cutie mark, which is bestowed on all ponies, that fashioned as a pair of wings. Her normal happy demeanor was becoming overshadowed with sensations that were extraordinarily different. It was peculiar, but she felt that she could feel his pain from across the pub. Confused at the hopelessness of his expression while surrounded by the happy ponies. She pondered on the thought of if she should invite him over to join in with her and her fellow friends to perhaps share a few stories himself over a nice pint of cider.

Signaling to the group, she asked if they too had a feeling of compassion and kindness toward coaxing this stranger into their midst. “See that pony by the fire all alone”, pointing in his direction, “Maybe he needs a little pick me up. Would it be ok if I talked to him about joining us for a bit?” the Pegasus asked. All her friends agreed, and so she deliberately trotted off with confidence and hoping to take away his frown and replace it with a smile. Still, questions raced through her head. Does this pony have somewhere to stay after the storm? Is this pony new in town? Why was he so sad even in a room of happy carefree atmosphere? What should she say to break the ice? And all the while these queries played out in her mind, her true nature came through and she said “Hello". 

The unfamiliar pony turned around to see the yellow-ray of light in her mane, a sight he was almost grateful to see but not quite sure if he should be as he still felt a hesitant glimmer of his past pessimism. Had the ambiance of the pub softened his thoughts and perhaps that had caused his distrust to lessen? He yelled for another round after another sip of cider emptied his glass, hoping it could encourage him to speak in a finer tone. The mare sat beside him.

“A cozy fire needs a company of more than one. My name is Derpy, what’s yours?” she asked kindly. The strange earth pony thanked the barkeep for the drink when she set it beside him and then he took a sip again before answering.

“My name…. (he said with a slight but notable pause) is something you earn…. filly” again spoken with a stern yet not unkind expression.

“Oh…ok? She was confused at the response, but this only fueled her determination to get this rough pony to smile. “So, what’s brought you to Ponyville?”

“The wind favors this town....” pausing to find the right words. “I’ve been from coast to coast and all over Equestria, yet this small town shows promise.” The more they conversed, Derpy saw that his sullen look slowly took on a glimpse of what could have been hoping. “Yeah, I love living here because there is never a dull day.” She giggled hoping her enthusiasm for her town could be transferred to him. “I work at the local post office and my delivery routes can cut through a daily monster attack or a delightful friendship festival. So, what do you do for a living?” she queried. “My profession belongs to the sky. Though her beautiful clouds and stars guide me to a greater purpose, and for that here I am on solid ground. Yet I am aware that adventure lurks around every corner and when I come across other fellow travelers, it lets me realize there is still hope for this generation, even if there are those who have become lost by taking erroneous guidance.” The tears that were invoked by the thoughts of those paths taken by his allies, he held back inside to dry. The pony thought to himself that possibly this messenger could bring closure in his story of love and loss. Could it be thinkable that the melancholy of years past could finally be resolved, and anguish could be snuffed?

Brought out of his contemplation by Derpy asking a question, “How would you like to meet a few close friends by the table over there?” Needing to reflect further on his musings, he replied, “I sorry filly but my time is almost up for today, perhaps I could join you and your friends in spirits and song on a different day?” Encouraged by her kindly attitude he went on to question her; “However, I do have a favor to ask of you, if you are agreeable? But first I am obliged to ask you to bear with me and keep your mind open to what I am about to reveal to you. It may be in overpowering in its form, but the message itself I hope will be awe-inspiring to such a pony as yourself. If you are inspired and still agreeable after I will divulge my request to you.” After receiving an affirmative nod from Derby, the stallion closed his eyes and used his ability to share his thoughts with the mare. He shared a vision of golden apples dangling from a twisted tree with many Zeppelins of in amazing luster and hues weave around it in a purple haze. The stallions gave out lightning spiting ultra-blue scatter as mechanical clocks lay below ticking over tears on a stockpile heap full of fabric. Cheers and boos could be heard from a distant vision of a crowded arena, and cakes towered in the horizons being devoured by sirens, and twisted masks floated in lustrous light over a lone figure. Among these shades were nightmares beyond imagining, and then the strong Zeppelin Stallion let the image fade into nothing.

“All I want is to cruise down the wild blue yonder again with my crew by my side. More importantly, my reasons for even risking this adventure is to see my beloved sons and daughters and hopefully for them to escape the clutches of extinction and especially my little…” As with his words, his once-solid figure had started to fade into nothing, and at the point of his shade becoming an invisible silhouette as it was entering the void, Derpy understood that she would not be just doing him a favor, she would be on a quest for pony kind as she heard his last discourse, “Not just for our fates but for the fate of all of Equestria.” Instinctively knowing she would see him again she said “Yes, I will take on this adventure, it will be a great quest!” To her amazement, Derpy realized that in that instant he had disappeared and with him went the morbid visions and everything was fine, and there was only a package left behind where the older pony once stood. No ravished golden apples or gore from lightning, no overturned tables from the winds that blew through the arena, no clock pieces are thrown about the floor, there was no damage. It was as if nothing had ever happened. Looking back at her friends she recognized the puzzled looks they shot her way; they were acting as if she was talking to no pony at all. Suddenly she understood that they had no recall of the old Zeppelin pony with the downtrodden bearing, or where the package had come from.

Derpy inspected the package that was labeled with her name on it. She wondered why that pony suddenly vanishes. What was that awful image he shared in the background? Her head was full of questions but right now she needed to head home because the hour was getting late. “Maybe with a good night’s rest I can solve this mystery?” So, she brought the package back home for safekeeping. Vivid nightmares screamed through a portal as creatures of imaginable imagery made her toss and turn but the shades continued till the sun rose in the east. Still, a dark Alicorn watched over trying to study for the days or nights to come.


End file.
